mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Змей Видения
Мифология Змей Видения является важным существом в доколумбовой мифологии майя, хотя сам термин в настоящее время медленно устаревает. Змей был очень важным социальным и религиозным символом, почитаемый майя. Мифология майя описывает змей как проводников, с помощью которые небесные тела, такие как солнце и звезды, пересекают небеса. Сбрасывание кожи сделало их символом возрождения и обновления. Они были настолько почитаемы, что одно из главных мезоамериканских божеств, Кетцалькоатль, было представлено в виде пернатого змея. Слово Кетцалькоатль означает «прекрасный змей». Змей Видения считается самым важным из змей майя. «Обычно он изображается бородатым и имеет округлую морду. Его также часто изображали с двумя головами или с духом бога или предка, выходящим из его пасти». Во время ритуалов кровопускания майя участники испытывали видения, в которых они общались с предками или богами. Эти видения принимали форму гигантского змея, «который служил вратами в царство духов». Предок или бог, с которым связывались, изображался выходящим изо рта змея. Змей Видения, таким образом, стал способом, позволяющим предкам или богам проявлять себя перед майя. Таким образом, для них Змей Видения был прямой связью между духовным царством богов и физическим миром. Змей Видения восходит к более ранним концепциям майя и лежит в центре мира, как они его представляли. «Он находится в центральной оси на вершине Мирового Древа. По сути, Мировое Древо и Змей Видения, представляющий короля, создали центральную ось, которая связывает духовный и земной миры или планы. Именно через ритуал король может привести центральную ось к существованию в храмах и создавать дверь в духовный мир, а вместе с ним и силу". Змей Видения преобладает в церемониях кровопускания, в религиозных обрядах майя, украшениях майя, гончарных изделиях и их архитектуре. Кровавые ритуалы Many have attempted to explain the manifestation of the Vision Serpent in association with Maya bloodletting. One conclusion is "that massive blood loss causes the brain to release an abundance of natural endorphins, which are chemically related to opiates. As the body goes into shock, a hallucinatory vision occurs." Once the actual bloodletting was over, the blood soaked ceremonial papers were burned, releasing a column of smoke. The smoke provided the perfect medium for the Vision Serpent to appear. Every major political or religious event involved bloodletting because it provided a medium by which the gods could be called upon to witness and actually participate in the ceremony. Sometimes the spirits of ancestors were also called upon to give guidance. The Hauberg Stela (A. D. 199) from the Maya Lowlands "is one of the first dated monuments that depict the Vision Serpent's connection to bloodletting". Lintel 25 depicts one of the bloodletting rituals. "One of Shield Jaguar's wives, is seen gazing up towards an enormous bicephalous Vision Serpent. In her left hand, she holds a bowl containing a stingray spine, an obsidian lancet, and papers spattered with blood. The Vision Serpent appears to be emanating from the bowl. From the jaws of the Vision Serpent, spews forth an ancestral Tlaloc warrior complete with spear and shield". Lintel 17 refers to "Bird Jaguars as Blood Lord of Yaxchilan" and shows him preparing to draw blood from his penis with a stingray spine. Opposite Bird Jaguar is Lady Balam-Ix, who proceeds to pass coarse rope through a gouge in her tongue. The blood is being collected in the vessel near Bird Jaguar's feet. The Vision Serpent's mouth is green and, the trickles of blood characteristic of bloodletting are red". Lintel 15 depicts the appearance of this Vision Serpent. "The serpent can be seen rising out of the bowl with trickles of blood along a column of blood scrolls. This lintel shows the queen of Yaxchilan involved in a visionary experience following an elaborate bloodletting ceremony. She holds the ritual paraphernalia in her arms while the vision serpent rises from a bowl of blood stained paper." Религиозные обряды майя There was a Vision Serpent named Och-Kan, lord of Kalak'mul. One of the most common rituals associated with the Vision serpent involved invoking ancestral spirits. Especially during coronation rites, the kings would contact the spirits for guidance and blessings. It is the Vision Serpent who provides the medium for contacting these deities. It is believed that Lord Pakal's sarcophagus lid, which was located at Palenque, is probably “the single most comprehensive image which relates the Vision Serpent to Maya religion.” It depicts the death of Pakal and his descent into the Underworld. “The bicepalous serpent bar is placed horizontally on the World Tree and is the conduit for this transition. In the same way that the Vision Serpent represents a conduit between the physical world and the spirit realm of the ancestors, this bicephalous serpent bar represents a conduit between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead.” Украшения и керамика майа A piece of Maya jewelry depicts an “anthropomorphic, bicephalous serpent.” It is believed to have been worn during a bloodletting ceremony. It clearly shows the arrival of an ancestor from the spirit realm. The portrayal of the Vision Serpent was very prevalent in Maya pottery. Vessels used during bloodletting ceremonies, depict the Vision serpent. The vessels below are excellent examples. They are carved in stone and are “some of the earliest depiction of Vision Serpent iconography. Blood spews forth from the open jaws of the front head. Although the rear is not physically attached, it sits just above the serpent's tail and also represents blood”. Архитектурные мотивы майя The Vision Serpent also finds a place in Maya architecture and is especially prominent in the decoration of pillars on the interior and exterior of Maya temples. ”In the palace at Labna, serpents adorn the corners of the principle facade. Characteristic of the Vision Serpent, there appears to be either an anthropomorphic deity or the spirit of an ancestor emanating from the gaping jaws of the serpent's mouth”. Галерея Змей Видения1.jpg Змей Видения2.jpg Змей Видения3.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Змеи Категория:Боги Категория:Рептилии Категория:Волшебные звери Категория:Мифология майя Категория:Американская мифология Категория:Южноамериканская мифология